This submission will present original applications of devices and techniques for producing 3-D images using standard cameras, monitors, TVs, or print media. Off-the-shelf devices are used along with hand-made adapters to provide the best results. The techniques are simple and applicable in a variety of situations. Thus, the 3-D result is a combination of camera input images, and output displays viewed by the eyes. The recipe of combinations of viewing aid, camera orientations and display positions, will yield optimal viewing for one person.
Figures depicting dual cameras, displays, or both, will assume they are identical units in resolution and features, but, with care, this restriction can be eliminated. Additionally, because of the optical nature of these applications, they are scalable (within visual limits), and can be adapted to the resolution of any media. First surface mirrors are used to insure optical flatness and eliminate refraction distortions. However, thin, standard glass mirrors can be used. The mirrors can be square, rectangular, round or elliptical depending on the size and distances of the images being viewed. In all instances, two pictures will be captured and displayed.